A shoulder to cry on
by disneyvamps
Summary: Mr Couffaine 's memorial isn't that easy for Luka to handle but that's what Gami is for. (they're friends in this but with developed feelings)


_10.00, park _

A familiar soft voice greeted. She looked up to see a very tired Luka with bugs under his eyes, smiling down at her.

''you look horrible." she stated with a serious tone.

''thanks'' he giggled as he placed himself beside her.

''you know what I mean'' she rolled her eyes, a smile escaping her lips.

''did you not sleep well? You seem exhausted.''

'' well... I didn't have exactly what you'd call a peaceful sleep.''

''And why is that?''

He hesitated to answer. It's not like he didn't trust her enough to share something like that with her. No definitely not like that. If there was one person he wanted to talk with, about his every concern, was Kagami. He just hated discussing about _that_.

"Same day 15 years ago, my dad died." he almost whispered, so quietly, that the struggle, for Kagami to hear him, was real.

"And there's this ceremony I have to attend, to honor him." he said as quietly, staring at his shoes.

"Please don't say you're sorry. I wouldn't stand another pitiful face" he chuckled somewhat weakly.

"will you come with me? To be my emotional support?" he asked, meeting her gaze.

She blinked once. Twice.

"you want me to accompany you?" Kagami asked genuinely surprised.

"yes. I'd love that."

* * *

_16:00, Luka's house._

Kagami stood in front of the large ship, scanning it quickly. She heard noise from the inside of it and the front part had just started to fill with dark dressed people, whose attires really fancinated Kagami. They were close to what Luka usually wore but a bit more formal and pirate-ish. Her examination of the place was interrupted by a very certain blueberry boy. Before she had realized it, she was facing him and his relieved smile.

"Kagami! You came." he said almost too excitedly but with the same dark cloud that was hanging above him earlier this day.

" Of course I did." she smiled and gave him a greeting hug. As soon as she drew away of his embrace she stopped to look at him. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with a pair of black jeans. Compared to her fancy black kimono his outfit wasn't that elegant, but for his data he was too formally dressed.

"Am I really _that_ charming?" he said in a smug voice.

"W-what?"

"You were staring" he smirked.

" No, I wasn't" she said as she felt blood rising to her cheeks. " Now shut up or I'll leave." she pouted, blushing even more. Luka shook both his hands as a response.

"May I have your attention please?

First of all I'd like to thank you for coming to Pierre's memorial." a female voice spoke and they both turned their heads to where the sound came from. A grey haired woman was the one that the voice belonged to. She was wearing a very simple black outfit and big red glasses. As she continued talking about _Pierre_ it seemed like she had everyone's attention in the room, all of the guests looking highly touched by her worlds of affection to the person. _They're all his relatives and friends _Kagami thought to herself and turned to see Luka. His gaze was at the woman - his mother, probably - but his mind did not seem to be there at all. Same went for her. It was extremely rude of Kagami to ignore Mrs Couffaine' s speech , but she really couldn't focus. All she could think of was the heartbroken boy beside her and his teary blue eyes. She hadn't seen him like this before. He was always cheery, even when he was down he looked so chill, it made her mad. But now, he seemed tense. And weak.She couldn't bare it. Standing right next to him but still couldn't do anything to make him feel better. How pathetically useless she was! She sighed once and returned to the talking woman. Her voice was cracked and sniffles were coming from her. " he was a great husband and a father. So passionate about everything, so cheerful. He shall never be forgotten." At these words of her Luka grabbed Kagamis hand. But not in a brutal, violent way. It was like his hand was seeking help. Like gravity took upon him and his only support was her hand. Kagami flinched at his sudden movement at first and he seemed to notice that. As weak as he was, he let go of her , he didn't want to upset her after all. Before he could fend off she took his hand back where it was and held it properly. He was taken aback to the least, but didn't have the strength to say it. Instead he caressed his thumb over her skin softly, to say thank you. She squeezed his fingers as response and tried in vain to calm down her heart.As if she hasn't embarrassed herself enough for being full red this whole time.

They hadn't changed their position for at least one hour and a half. The speech had ended long ago and many of the people attending the memorial had left. But their fingers stayed locked. Luka had successfully avoided interacting with the others or even moving around the house. But Kagami didn't worry about it. As the time passed he seemed more and more relaxed to the point where he was completely calm. And she knew she contributed to this, so she was satisfied.

* * *

_18:00 Luka's room_

The ceremony was finally over and everyone had left. Juleka and Anarka were resting on the couch, while Luka and Kagami were sitting on his bed, his head on her lap. His hair was messier than before and the first buttons of his shirt were open, revealing the top of his chest. Which frustrated Kagami even If she would never admit it.

"thank you for today." he said smiling softly up to her.

"There is nothing to be thanking me for."

"I doupt that. Had it not been you, I'd still be an emotional mess and this whole thing would be at least untolerable."

"Glad I helped." she chuckled, staring into his eyes.

_" I will always be here if you need a shoulder to cry on."_


End file.
